Forum:Pictures of characters after time-skip and before time-skip
Problem: All the Straw-hats changed after the time-skip and their pictures from before aren't so needed, but since we wouldn't want it to be a spoiler and also to keep us reminded of how they looked before, I believe we should have them both, I don't know, I remember on the Narutopedia that they have both manga and anime images so we could use something similar to show them as they are in the current time, it's allot better than having them like that only in their Galleries since this is how they look now and they looked different before, we can see allot of differences, not only clothes(except for Brook) Discussion starts here So what should we do? Keep them as they are, fans should acknowledge we're a heavy spoiler based site anyway. One-Winged Hawk 10:29, June 18, 2011 (UTC) : Keep them as they are;my opinion too. ::But this isnt how they look like in the present time, I personally consider it kinda fake information on how the "look" like since it is how they "looked" like, I just said it would be a really good idea to have both images since you agree to them being as they are now, so tha there won't be any disagreement 14:46, June 18, 2011 (UTC) There is no need to made two profile box if this is what you mean. About the picture in the profile, even though there are already some good colored manga pictures, I think we should wait until the anime get after the time-skip. But I'm ok to use the manga pictures too, but I don't know if we can agree on each of them though. I don't think he is speaking of 2 independent infoboxes leviathan, but an in-build "switch", like on this article of Narutopedia: http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Four-Tails I think it is a very convenient method, since we don't have to decide on pre or after timeskip images. If it is technically possible to integrate this "switch" to our infoboxs I'm definitely for trying it. We don't have to use it for every article, but the Straw Hat pages can deserve special treatment. If it sucks we can still remove it. 17:29, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Ah I get it... and yes it's possible and we are already using something similar, Template:Releases in the main page, but more then a pre/post timeskip, then I like more the anime/manga switch (and it will be the same, since the anime isn't at that point yet). No switch. That was decided against a long time ago. That's the reason Tipota and Kdom left. SeaTerror 17:49, June 18, 2011 (UTC) @Leviathan Could you post an Infobox with the switch feature? Just as an example? 17:53, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Never mind you already did. Looks good to me. I think it would be a good way to handle the manga/anime thing as well, tho as a test we could try it with the SH infobox pictures, maybe a one week trial or so. 17:55, June 18, 2011 (UTC) | jname=ニコ・ロビン| rname=''Niko Robin''| ename=Nico Robin| first= Chapter 114; Episode 67| affltion=Straw Hat Pirates;| ocupation=Archaeologist; Pirate; Assassin; Baroque Works Vice President (former)| epithet={| jva=| eva=| extra1=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} Here you go, this is Robin's infobox (I removed some informations) with the anime picture as default. So it will be something like this. I think it is great, this way both the present and the past Robin are shown and there should be no complains -- 18:14, June 18, 2011 (UTC) *http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Images_on_the_wiki *http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Image_Guidelines *http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Toggle_Feature SeaTerror 20:34, June 18, 2011 (UTC) I think it is worth a try, at least to show the pre and after timeskip Straw Hats. Robin is a really ugly example tho^^ I don't know what the animators were smoking there (I think her face can not be more distorted) 21:37, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Read the discussions I posted. SeaTerror 19:45, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Well I think it is a good idea to use the pre and post timeskip pictures like that since my it was a bit of an inconvenience for me to scroll down looking for the picture. I believe it is easier to recognize the character by using the pre-timeskip picture first. I still think the template example for Robin could use an upgrade, though it is not something that doesn't need to be done right away since part 2 will be animated at some point which is based on how many episodes left before Toei decides to do it whether it be weeks or over a month. -Adv193 06:15, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I want to add that it is technically possible to use another way of displaying the 2 images, without actively clicking on something. An example of the naruto wiki: http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/String_Bean_Binding_Illusion I think it is an excellent solution. I don't say we should use it on every picture, but the Straw Hats are special cases and should be handled accordingly. 08:27, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I don't think is necessary to make a pre/post timeskip difference in the infobox, if you want, an anime/manga maybe. And if you think about it, anime/manga now is the same as pre/post timeskip. But since this was decided against, you have to make a "revamp" forum to change that. Nothing is really necessary Leviathan, we can perfectly continue as we are. Tho it is a valid question what picture we should use for the infobox, which is the most important of the whole article. And people have certainly different opinions when it comes to using pre or after timeskip images. The above methods would achieve a compromise everyone could live with. And the anime/manga thing is a another topic entirely. And concerning the forums Sea Terror linked, 90% of the editors who participated left the wiki ages ago, they don't reflect the current community. So, this forum here is basically an attempt to "revamp" something, but only concerns the infobox pictures of the SH's. But anyway, this is not my forum - I'm just giving my opinion on the matter. 10:40, July 4, 2011 (UTC)